the_wwe_2k_wrestling_universefandomcom-20200214-history
PRIZE June Special 2018 (RLS One-Off Show)
The PRIZE June Special 2018 '''was the debut show of the PRIZE Wrestling League that took place on the 26th June 2018 at the Old Theatre Arena in Birmingham, Midlands. It featured many guest performers, some from the promotions Japan MIGHTY! Wrestling, Wrestling upLOUD! and Exhibition Wrestling1, and others unattached "freelancers"2. It was followed by the PRIZE July Special 2018 in Hamburg, Germany. Background: * Faye Spires was signed to the promotion upon it's creation, as she is currently training under it's founder, so only one guest was needed to compete for the Grand Championship alongside her. Rebecca "Angel" Marin, despite her tumultuous relationship with the founder, agreed to appear. * Piranha, of EW: Canada, and Grayson Gage, had an intense social media feud in the run up to the event, marking the announcement of the first ever Grudge Match. * The Kings of Wrestling confirmed that they would accept an invite to compete for the Tag Team Championships, only for their Wrestling upLOUD! rivals CrossBones to make the jump across with them. * For the Ladder Match to crown a first Nova Champion, four names were initially confirmed; Mikey Ace, Foster, Hubris (of JMW) and Dempsey. * Local competitor Pete Hook was the first name confirmed for the Elite Championship Match, with Sidewinder, Rafe Daniels and EW: Canada's Chris Wayland soon joining him. Card: ''*'Matsuda & British Samurai were' announced as being added to the match at the show itself. ' Aftermath: * Angel made it clear that her title win with the promotion didn't mean she would play by their rules, refusing to defend said title against Spires once more until she "prove(d) herself". * Grayson Gage's shock win was seemingly intended to set up a rematch for Hamburg, however UNION Wrestling filed a legal complaint over the use of the Grayson Gage gimmick, apparently shelving the idea.3 Piranha still appeared at the event, taking part in the fan greeting on the post-show. * The Kings of Wrestling's win makes them Tag Team Champions of both PRIZE and Wrestling upLOUD!, technically making them "contracted"4 performers for both promotions. Both seemed frustrated by the ease of their victory, though, setting up a rematch with CrossBones. * Dempsey used the post-show to cut a promo from the stage, berating the fans for being "predictable" and cheering for the "wrong people". He then offered a challenge to any of his defeated opponents with the "spuds", only to be hit with a chair by Hubris to the cheers of the crowd. * Pete Hook seemed to call out Sidewinder with a gesture at the post-show, infuriating Chris Wayland... who attacked Sidewinder. Trivia: * Pete Hook winning the Elite Championship in his hometown went against leaked rumours that he was doing a one-off favour, and that Sidewinder would be winning. * Squared Circle Insider rated all of the matches out of five stars, awarding them- in order- 4*, 4*, 3.5*, 5* and 5* for an overall rating of 4.3*. This exceeded all expectations, with SCI themselves surprised to see not one but two five star matches on the card.5 Behind-the-Scenes/Notes: # CAWs from these promotions are, in reality, from my other wrestling games (FPWW and WR3D). # "Freelancers" are made up of CAWs jumping over from UNION Wrestling and new or revived-from-plans CAWs who haven't been signed yet due to the relative newness of the promotion. # In reality, I'm considering reverting Gage to performing under his real name, and this provided a good in-universe reason for doing so, should I decide it has to happen. # My current rules for who is officially "on the roster" are that the championships have their own contract that is enforced for as long as the holders hold them. # This is based on the rating system of the game itself. I may make it a full-time part of the way I do things, giving SCI a bigger role going forward, something possibly comparable to the WON, and Meltzer.